A disc cutter bar of this general type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,827.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,540 a disc cutter bar is shown in which the housing is reinforced by means of a box-shaped beam provided with a series of regularly spaced, forwardly protruding ears which are fixed to a rearwardly extending flange on the housing by bolts and nuts.